


This Day

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: My Day (The Series)
Genre: Ace sleeps over, Blowjobs, M/M, Mercado Family feels, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Sky wakes up to find Ace in his bed...he's very pleased.
Relationships: Sky Mercado/Ace Tan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just discovered this series and I love these guys so much! Why isn't there more stories for them?

Sky awakes slowly from a fitful sleep, rolling over as consciousness slowly comes to him. He recognizes the feel of his own bed and the smell of his room as he takes a deep breath. He reaches one hand out for Ace when he remembers his boyfriend had slept over, smiling even wider when his fingers brushes the supple skin of the sleeping man. He opens his eyes and looks at the outline of Ace on his back with his head turned to the night table while clad in only boxers. Memories floods his brain of what they did the night before and he instantly gets hard again, remembering the way Ace cried so prettily on his dick. He had to clamp his hand over Ace’s mouth to stifle some of the sexy noises he was making, just so his brother in the room next door wouldn’t hear them. Good thing there was a bathroom between him and his parent’s bedroom because otherwise things would have been way too awkward for them.

“Äce…?” Sky whispers low in Ace’s ear, hoping that his lover would hear him.

“Ace…” Sky mutters as he pulls closer.

Ace swats at him while he groans in annoyance at the disruption, trying to give Sky his back but Sky grabs the flailing hand with his right and pushes his boxers down with his left, hissing as the fabric scratches over his too hard length to settle under his balls.

“Ace,” Sky tries again as he wraps Ace’s hand around his dick and tugs, sending shivers of ecstasy up his spine. Sky keeps his hand around Ace’s own, controlling the rhythm and the grip. He hiss as he pushes up into their joined grip, enjoying the handjob even more since it was Ace’s hand on him directly.

“Goddamnit…”Ace groans at the interruption to his sleep. He whines when the movement of his hand and the little noises of pleasure coming from beside him starts clearing the fog of sleep he was trapped in.

“Sky?”Ace croaks, cracking an eye open before looking beside him at his very active lover.

“Sky, are you making me give you handjob in my sleep?”

Sky throws his head back and grins through the moan trying to crawl up his throat.

“I was horny and you wouldn’t wake up,” Sky answers.

Ace tightens his fist and starts going by his own rhythm, fully awake and 100% turned on by what he’s seeing.

“You’re insatiable Sky, we did 3 rounds last night.”

Sky moans and bites his bottom lip before replying. “Yeah, that’s why I didn’t put it in you like I wanted, figured your ass might want a break after all that.”

“Thank you for the consideration, Mr. Big Dick, my ass appreciates it,” Ace snarks while he pushes the sheet off his legs and brings himself up and around until he’s sitting on Sky’s legs a little below the knees.

They stare at each other lovingly, Sky’s mouth open on a moan while Ace let’s go and licks at his precum covered palm.

“What are you planning to do?” Sky asks breathlessly, everything about Ace causing him to lose control.

Ace grins devilishly. “You’ll see.”

Ace grips that length again, pumping furiously while he positions himself so he can suck one nipple and use his free hand to play with the other.

“Fuck, Ace!” is punched out of Sky so hard he’s choking on the sensations. He’s got one hand in Ace’s hair and the other on his shoulder, kneading at any part of Ace he can reach. He’s going to blow really soon and the way he’s barely able to control himself has Ace struggling to keep his hands and his mouth on him.

“I swear, Ace…” Sky gulps, “I swear I’m going to fuck you any way you want, give it to you so good until you’re creaming yourself.”

Ace’s ass clench and his cock stiffen even more at the promise, Sky is so good at keeping his word. Ace sucks hard at the nipple in his mouth, pulling it between his teeth and licking at the nub with his tongue. He rubs and pulls at the other in the realization that Sky is so close, he’s going to come really soon and really hard.

“Äce!” Sky cries, thrusting harshly into Ace’s firm grip before he arches his back and stiffen, crying out as the first load of cum shot on to his stomach. Ace keeps sucking and pumping and Sky feels like he’s dying from the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt in his life. He’s never felt his orgasms as strong as he does with anybody else but Ace.

Ace fists Sky through his orgasmic high before pulling back and looking at his lover’s blissed out face.

“Oh my god!” Sky shouts, running both hands through his own hair while he struggles to catch his breath. He looks at Ace, who is watching him with so much adoration in his eyes while he brushes his fingers across his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Ace asks softly.

“I love you, Ace!” Sky shouts before he grabs the other man and kisses him hard, pulling him down so he can roll Ace over until he’s on top of him. He nestles himself between Ace’s legs, kissing across his jaw and down the column of his throat, sucking at the supple skin softly and loving the taste.

“Sky…?” Ace moans while Sky move on to suck on a nipple while he’s got one hand down Ace’s boxers, feeling him up. Sky kisses a path down Ace’s happy trail, straight down until he’s got the head of that dick in his mouth. Ace gasps out loud at the feel, keening at the sensation of getting blown. Sky keeps it up until he gets an idea, popping off and going up on his knees. Ace is looking at him in question as he pulls him up by the arms until he’s sitting reclined against the headboard. Ace trusts him, so his lover doesn’t ask any questions and he positions him how he wants him before he goes back down on his stomach, pushing Ace’s legs apart so he can lie between them comfortably.

“Are you ok?” Ace asks while he pushes his bangs back from his forehead and Sky nods. He puts his right middle finger up and Ace sucks it into his mouth willingly, laving at the digit like he’s giving head. Only a strong will of self restraint is keeping Sky’s libido in check. He already got off, now it’s Ace’s turn. Sky removes his wet finger, bringing it down to circle at Ace’s puffy perineum softly. Ace hisses and pulls back, grabbing at his arm at the same time.

“Sky, please don’t…” Ace begs and Sky smiles reassuringly.

“I won’t hurt you, Ace. Trust me, ok?”

Sky pulls Ace into a sensual kiss, reassuring his lover with both actions and words. He puts his free hand on that heated length, tugging at it softly while he slowly inches his finger in until it’s sitting at the hilt. He pulls back, licking Ace’s taste off his tongue while taking in the lover’s flushed, sweaty skin.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” he asks.

Ace shakes his head, “No, it doesn’t.”

“Ök, relax and let me take care of you, baby.”

Sky gives his boyfriend a chaste kiss before he slides back down between his legs, gently fingering him while he sucks on his length. Ace doesn’t know how to be quiet, so Sky has to cover his mouth sometimes to stop the sexy noises spilling from those sinful lips from reaching the wrong ears.

“Sky~Sky~,” Ace would whimper and Sky knows how to please his man. Within the next five minutes he’s got the taste of cum on his tongue and an Ace who looks like he’s shaking apart from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Hey, are you feeling ok?” Sky asks, sitting down to cuddle up in the bed with his lover.

There are tears in Ace’s eyes. “I love you Sky…”

Sky gently cups Ace’s chin before whispering softly, “I love you more.”

They are everything each other could ever want and more.

**Ace*Sky**

“MOM!” Ken shouts from the kitchen. He’s wearing a light blue off the shoulder blouse and a matching mini skirt while cooking breakfast.

“Öi, what’s with the noise, Ken?!” his mother asks as she comes down the stairs. His father is close behind.

“Mom, dad, I made breakfast,” Ken says happily, holding up the spatula for them to see while the egg cooks on the stove. There are already plates with rice, soup and vegetables lined out on the table.

“Why? Where is your brother?” his father asks while they sit around the kitchen table. “He doesn’t usually sleep in.”

“Weeellll……….,” Ken drawls conspiratorially. “He came in a little late last night… with Ace.”

“Aaaah….” both mother and father drawl knowingly.

“So Ace is here, get the extra chair from the living room,” his father instructs.

“Yes, papa.” Ken curtsies, ready to go get the chair when his mother tells him to focus on the food and she will get it.

“Ken, are you ok?” his father asks when their mother is out of earshot.

Ken huffs. “No papa, they are so loud. I didn’t know my brother was such a beast. Poor Ace.”

“Don’t worry about Ace, he’s getting exactly what he wants. You’re just jealous because your single,” his mother teases as she comes back with the chair.

“Mom, how can you say that?” Ken pouts while he plates the eggs. “I might still have a itty bitty crush on my brother in law but I’m not jealous. How can I feel bad my brother gets to be this happy, huh?”

His mother fluffs his hair and laughs. “You kids…”

There are footsteps coming down the stairs and a moment later Sky emerges with Ace trailing behind, both of them showered and fresh to start the day.

“Hey, breakfast is ready,” Sky laments as he sniffs at the air, catching scent of the delicious food. Ace’s stomach growl at the smell and Sky laughs.

“Ken, did you cook?” Sky asks in awe.

“Yes, dear brother. You were way too busy, you know? And noisy, to do anything around the house…. Hi Ace!” he shouts the last part at Ace as if he’s seeing him for the first time.

Ace blushes, his entire face going red.

Sky looks around at him and sees his color, stifling a laugh. “Don’t, Ken…”

“Hey, stop teasing your brother and his boyfriend,” his father admonishes, clearly amused and Ken pouts.

“Why not, dad? Having a love life doesn’t mean he gets to not feed us. I prefer his cooking anyways,” Ken sulks.

Sky kisses the top of his brother’s head, “I love you too, little brother.”

Ken smiles, clearly pleased and Sky kisses his mother too on the cheek on his way to sit. “Hi dad,” he greets and his father waves at him happily. He sits, only to notice a moment later that Ace’s chair between him and his mother is still empty.

“Something the matter, Ace?” his mother asks concerned and Sky looks at his boyfriend questionably, who is standing there looking all kinds of embarrassed.

“I…,” Ace starts awkwardly, pulling at his right shirt sleeve with his left hand in a nervous tick. “Um…the chair is wood…”

Nobody seems to get it.

Ken rolls his eyes at everybody else’ confusion. “He needs a cushion to sit on because Sky is a beast, ok?”

Ace wants to disappear from their house. Right now.

“Öh my god!” Sky jumps from his chair and run over to Ace, kissing him on the cheek in apology. “I’m so sorry, I’ll get you one from the living room.”

The parents are trying too hard to hold in their mirth.

Sky comes back with the cushion and put it on the chair quickly before guiding Ace to sit, making sure he’s comfortable before he takes his own seat.

Ken laughs out loud as Sky fusses over Ace.

Breakfast is a quaint little affair, with everyone fulling their bellies with laughter, food and most of all…love.


End file.
